If Tears Left Scars
by Terrible with a Pen
Summary: She waited for him, waited for him to return home to Konaha, to his friends, and more importantly to her. And then he does the unthinkable and cheats on her with Karin. What's a pinkette to do?
1. If Running Left Scars

Twenty Two year old Uchiha Sakura frowned as she zipped up her medical pack glancing at the backpack that held her clothes ignoring the river of tears streaming down her pale doll like face. "You are leaving this hellhole dont chicken out now" Sakura's inner self scolded having been with Sakura since she was merely five years old only returning to Sakura in her times of need such as right now.

Sakura nodded at her inner's words standing up and tucking a loose strand of her waist length bubblegum pink hair behind her ear having grown it out over the years of being friends with Shikamaru, noting that he liked it shorter but she kept it long knowing that The Uchiha Bastard like girls with long mentally listed to have it cut as she lifted her two large bulky bags with slight ease seeing the fact that she had monster strength having trained under the legendary slug sannin Tsunade. Sakura glanced at herself in the mirror sighing at the tears that continued to fall from her emerald green eyes. She could not understand why Sasuke treated her as if she was weak and not worthy of his respect and the more she tried to understand the more she cried.

Shaking her head she strutted towards the door to her bedroom and down the stairs of the Uchiha Uchiha had returned five years earlier and married Sakura a few months later and Sakura being herself gave him a chance despite Her inner's words of disagreement and the words of The person who comforted her when everyone left to either train to get stronger or to retrieve Sasuke her best friend, Yamanaka Ino being one of the so called _stronger_ Shinobi chosen and she was unable to go because she was thought to be weak by her team. Sasuke claimed to give up trying to kill Itachi just for a while but he swore that he would kill him. That however is not the main reason that Sakura is leaving Konohagakure the reason is that Sasuke is cheating on her with that red head bitch whore slut Karin his old _team _member so obviously and he lacks the respect for The strong kounichi that is Sakura _Haruno _to try to hide it.

Sakura allowed a mirthless laugh to pass through her pale pink lips as she passed the room that Sasuke and his skanky ass mistress were in her tears coming down with renewed vigor as she made her way towards the front door ignoring the sounds that came from the inside.

The cool crisp night air made the hair on the back of Sakura's neck stand up which was welcomed by the still crying pinkette. She was supposed to meet her comforter and now best friend at the gates and he would see her off. Sakura's pace was brisk black boots leaving indentations that Sakura trusted him to cover up for her after seeing her off. She thought about The deceased Godaime Hokage her Shishou having retired before her death, Simply handing the title over to the Rokudaime also known as Uzamaki Naruto. This lead Sakura's thoughts to Hinata and the baby that she was carrying.

Tears pored down harder as Sakura contemplated going back only her inner self's harsh words keeping her walking towards the place where her Comforter waited for her. A ghost of a smile made its way to Sakura's almost permanently downward pulled lips at the sight of her faithful best Friend leaning against the gate his spiky black hair down brushing his shoulders instead of being kept up in it's normal pineapple resembling ponytail hands shoved deep into the pockets of his Khaki ninja pants probably muttering something about how troublesome Sakura was being even if he didnt mean it.

His head slowly rose his brown eyes meeting Sakura's tear filled ones " I never loved him Shika-Kun..." The wind carried her soft spoken words too said man who's face was slightly pained at the aspect of losing his best friend " Ino was right I was in love with being in love" Her words were strained as she drew closer to Shikamaru tears slowing slightly as she continued "The Uchiha bastard never loved me all he wanted was sex " She sighed wiping her tears away shaking her head slightly almost smiling at the unintentional blush that had rose onto Shikamaru's face at the mention of sex sometimes she wondered how old he was really. _Almost_ She merely cried again fresh tears falling from her eyes.

She wanted to go back too her_ loving _husband. She wanted a fucking loving husband thats why she was leaving that bastard Sasuke. _'But not why i'm leaving the village'_ Sakura's reason was much like The Uchiha's she was leaving for power. To prove herself mostly , To the Uchiha bastard himself. " That you shall do my dear baby outer" Sakura smiled softly at her inner's words as she threw herself into Shikamaru's now open arms " Bye Shika-Kun... I'll miss you " Sakura kissed him half way on the lips unlike the way she usually kissed him on the cheek when she left for a mission or vice versa. Sakura pulled back and smiled genuinely before disappearing in a swirl of cherry blossoms leaving a blushing Shikamaru in her wake. Shikamaru smiled shaking his head slightly " I'll miss you too Sakura" He began to walk back the way Sakura did preparing to cover her tracks

* * *

_Ah it could have been longer but i just didnt really know where to end it at so I ended it_ HERE!

R  
_E_

_**V**  
_

_**I**__  
_

_E  
_**W**


	2. If Talking Left Scars

Sakura's breathing was ragged, green healing chakra glowing above the shredded skin on her upper arm.

Hoshigaki Kisame, member of the Akatsuki, had been stumbled upon by a sleepy pinkette and had challenged her to a soon to be proven pointless battle , Pointless because they later learned that they were quite evenly matched. The no longer sleepy pinkette had no choice in the matter seeing no way to escape successfully without being tracked.

Sakura was getting sick of this real quick, irritation evident in her narrowed orbs.

Kisame merely grinned at the pinkette's irascibility, his grip on Samehada tightening resulting in Sakura straightening her fighting stance having been standing slightly slanted just moments ago.

"Sakura use it now! We got it so we could fight with it so USE THE DAMNED THING!" Sakura's inner shrieked while flailing her arms hitting the walls of Sakura's mind. Sakura pushed chakra to her feet narrowly dodging the blade of Kisame's bat shit huge sword. Sakura swore under her breath, taking a scroll and a kunai out of her weapons pouch, pricking her thumb with the tip of the kunai.

Kisame chuckled and eyed the ax that appeared from inside of the scroll with visible amusement. "What's a little girl like you doing with such a big sharp thing like that? Didn't your mother teach you to not to play with sharp things?" Kisame chortled at the expression of pure fury on the pink haired woman's face.

" How Dare that ugly bastard say that BEAT HIS ASS! CHA!" Inner Sakura was going on a rampage inside the walls of Sakura's mind. Instead of flailing around much like her inner was instructing her to do Sakura settled on swinging the ax towards Kisame's wide blue neck , her pale pink lips curling into a sadistic grin " Nope but she taught me how to gut fish" Kisame's eyes widened as he realized that he wouldn't be able to dodge Seeing that Sakura was already in front of him

Metal clashed with the ground , A dumbfounded pinkette stared at the spot that the blue fish man had just been occupying. The feel of cold metal on Sakura's throat caused her to shiver involuntarily " _Uchiha_ Sakura is it"

* * *

To say that the Rokudaime in all of his orange clad glory was pissed would be a understatement. Uzamaki Naruto growled as he analyzed the four Shinobi before him with sharp cerulean eyes taking in Karin's 'Just had sex' hair style and Sasuke's sweat coated face. Suigetsu had went to go sexually harass Sakura like he did every morning that being the one thing that got Sakura riled up enough to attempt to hit him, while Sasuke and Karin where still asleep finding that she was missing from the Uchiha compound he instantly panicked and informed Sasuke.

" Maybe she was kidnapped you know how weak Sakura is" It was Sasuke who broke the stiff silence. When Naruto said nothing but kept a serious face on Sasuke was expecting him to break out into a grin and agree with him.

A small pale hand struck the side of Sasuke's face, the owner panting hard. There was no blush present on her face like the girl used to have on her face whenever she was around the blonde idiot. "Shut the hell up at least she's loyal" Hinata's large watermelon sized stomach was the only thing that kept Karin from lashing out at the girl who had just hit _her_ Sasuke-kun over that _Bitch_ _Haruno_ Sakura.

Naruto nodded at his wife's words as he guided her over to her seat that seat being the seat that Naruto had just vacated" And Sakura-Chan is not weak Teme" Naruto regarded Karin with sharp eyes as he leaned against the desk making it known that he wasn't talking directly too Sasuke when he spoke

"Suigetsu and Jugo could go look for her " Sasuke was aware of the fact that his ex teammate was eying Karin in disgust and he briefly wondered what could be going through his head.

Hinata nodded her head in agreement to his statement , Team Taka was no longer on probation that having ended a year ago ,and answered for her husband who was still regarding Karin " All right you guys can go scout the area for any sign of her you all are dismissed" Hinata's still gentle voice was stern and everyone rose to leave " I want you back here later Teme"

* * *

_Aa could have done so much better and this could have been so much longer but it just didnt work that way _

_Thank you too **Weaselandcherry **And too **O.O (Insert middle part here cause it wont stay and it keeps disappearing) ** ** LOLz **(Great Name btw)  
_

_Reveiw!  
_


	3. If Author Notes Left Scars

_**Look who it is foolish mortals! It is I and Um yeah I'm freaking sorry i havnt updated in a while and i dont think i will for a whil case I'm going on vacation**_

_**Which involves stuff but i still would like to like thank like the like following peepz like... Tottally... **_

_**-blackrockshootaaahhh  
-Cheekydemon  
-cherrys-and-strawberries  
-DarkWhisperingGRAVE18  
- light blossom and dark warrior  
-Miya Simusa  
-poisontreat ( Contradiction Much xD)  
-ProBowler  
-sakarami  
-SakuraBunnyLuver  
-SilverLynn  
-TDI-Ryro-Eclares  
- Weaselandcherry ( Espiciallyz Chuu)  
-XxBirdxOfxHermesxX ( Have i read one of your stories or some crap cause i've seen your penname some where B4)  
-DarkVampireBitch  
-crawfishlova  
-blackcat8794  
-**__**Bugallagherblackthorne4ever  
**_-Hannah Bowers  
-IgnisFelicis  
-Meati  
-wierdpony  
-withloveagain

_**but I also have another case of supers strong writers block so maybe i wont update this story so soon. I'm writing another story it's gonna be a AkaxOc/ Dei/Oc check it out on my profile!**_

_**Sorry for the disappointment at making you think this was a chapter**_

_**But OH MY GASH i feel like really speacial for being considered to have the best SasoSaku story but i for one beg to differ and would gladly send that title to the GREAT OmgItsPocky cause when a person is more awesome that you you must adknowledge it**_

_**So check out their stories... I say 'Their' cause honestly i have no clue wheteher 'Their' A chick or a dude I'm a chick just in case your wondering anywho i have just a terrible case of writers block with the story and when i do that i usuallly start writing another story anywho check out **_

_**-OmgItsPocky **_

_**And**_

_**-Just Life**_

_**My new story :3 yayerz review tothis crap and i like will update way sooner cause reviews equal inspiration you all as fellow writers should know this... Exepct you 'Guest' And btw i am totaly honered to have ypu as a reviewer xD cause you review all of the great stories that i read and Your the same person i can assume cause your name aint all that creative xP no offense or anystuff but it truely isnt **_

_**And I'm so open to suggestions for the next chapter everyone **_

_**:3 The Girl Across The Street whom now feels retarded about telling you all that she was a girl when her pen name SAID FUCKING GIRL xP but it's okay Right?**_


End file.
